In recent years, for the purpose of use for, e.g., digital signage, emphasis has been placed on development of large-screen displays. In particular, increasing attention has been given to multi-display systems for each of which a large screen is formed in such a manner that a plurality of displays each including an extremely-narrow frame part are combined together.
In the case where a plurality of displays are combined together to form a large screen, a seamless image is preferably displayed such that a seam between adjacent ones of the displays is less noticeable. For such a reason, a frame-shaped light guide member such as a light guide lens is arranged at a peripheral edge part of each display so that a seam between adjacent ones of the displays can be less noticeable (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).